


Im Fucked ,I Know

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: Dean Fucks Up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Im Fucked ,I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic and I hope you guys enjoy! the song is Munn-Im Fucked,I know. Comments and kudos are appreciated .Love u! Look at the comments for a bonus ending ! Thanks for Reading

Dean walked into the bunker with an aggravated Castiel at his heels .As Dean turns around he receives a death glare from Castiel.”um,honey whats wrong?”Dean asked ,innocently.”oh don’t `honey` me! you know you acted like an asshole ,going on a hunt like that!all by yourself .Do you always have your head up your fucking ass?!”Castiel said,going to his bedroom,leaving a stunned Dean behind him.

~3 days later~  
Dean knocked on the door of Castiels bedroom for the thousandth time . “Cas ?” he asked .”Go away Dean” came the answer .”Cas im sorry.I Fucked up but please let me make it up to you .now come on ,we have somewhere to go.”Said Dean.”where are we going ?’Castiel asked .”it’s a surprise.”was all dean said. 

An hour later they were driving to a local bar with a karaoke stand in it.Dean loaded the song into the screen and said “Castiel, this is for you ,I wrote it especially for you.” The beat started and Dean started to sing :  
Im sorry ,don’t let me go ,And I know you think I do this on purpose  
Ill be the first to tell you that was my mistake, Finally something real  
Feel like I don’t deserve this ,somehow I always seem to take a god thing away ,cant believe this  
I need it and I know youre tired I tell the same dumb lies everytime ,Im sorry 


End file.
